I Moustache You a Question
by alphamikefoxtrot15
Summary: Murdock hates Face's moustache. F/M. My first time writing A-Team fanfiction, please be nice :')


"Face I wish you'd just shave off that moustache," Murdock whined from the bed as his lover slipped out from under the duvet and headed for the bathroom, "it makes you look all weird and I don't like it."  
He pouted and gave his best puppy dog eyes as Face walked back out of the bathroom, the shower now running.  
"I'm just trying out a new look that's all," Face replied, checking his appearance in the small mirror in the motel bedroom. He'd only just managed to scam a couple of free nights for the four of them in the place, and Murdock had insisted he could have done better without the horrible moustache above his lip.

Folding his arms with a childish huff, Murdock glared a little at Face, honestly wanting nothing more than for him to shave it off. Being with him felt weirder with that thing on his face; every kiss tickled, and when Face kissed special spots on Murdock's body all he could do was think about that moustache. He didn't hesitate to let his lover know how he felt either. Every opportunity he had, the topic would be brought up, and it not only got on Face's nerves but eventually BA told him to shut up (but then again when didn't BA tell Murdock to shut up?)

"It doesn't look good." Murdock grinned a little when Face shot him a look over his shoulder, just playing him up now.  
"Like I said, I'm just trying out a new look," and with that, Face walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Sighing, Murdock dragged himself out of bed almost reluctantly and walked over to the mirror, staring at his reflection. Raising an eyebrow at himself, he lifted up his finger and placed it above his top lip.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Murdock spoke in a British accent, still looking at himself in the mirror as he took the persona of a news reporter with his finger above his lip, "We come to you live from Motel room 426 where the Faceman and his pet moustache are currently hiding in this very bathroom. Now we've been told exclusively, that if we wait long enough we may actually come face to face with the dreaded pet that is taking over Face's life…"

Crouching down onto the floor and eventually getting onto all fours, Murdock crawled just around the corner by the bed and waited for Face to come out of the bathroom.

It was half an hour later when the other finally emerged and Murdock had almost dozed off, but as soon as he heard the click of the lock and the slight creak of the door he immediately switched back into his persona, finger over top lip and all.

"And here we have it, ladies and gents! The dreaded, fearful -!" He stopped himself when he noticed that something was off about Face's face, "Faceman, where's the…?"

With one of his charming smiles, Face walked past Murdock, hair wet with only a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. Murdock had a hard time trying to focus on everything in front of him, half because of how fantastic Face looked but also because…

"Where's it gone?!" He half exclaimed, now speaking with his southern drawl once more.

"Oh I felt like shaving it off," Face casually shrugged, "I thought you didn't like it?"

"B-but," Murdock spluttered before pouting once more, his voice laced with slight disappointment, "I had a really good joke I wanted to make."

"Well I'm sure you can make it some other time. Now, there's something not right about what's going on here. Usually when I'm like this you're all over me." Face rested his hands his hips and raised an eyebrow at Murdock. He snapped out of his short sulk and climbed onto the bed. Sitting up on his knees, Murdock quickly dragged Face onto the bed with him, getting rid of the towel covering him as soon as possible.

"That's better," Face smirked as he kissed the other man quickly before he pulled away.  
"Face…" Murdock started quietly, "I… Moustache you a question… Will you promise never to grow that horrible thing again?" He spoke with a serious tone, but Murdock's eyes sparkled with mischief. Face laughed – was that the joke he wanted to crack?

Nodding, his kissed Murdock once more, "Alright, I promise."


End file.
